JJ Gordon (Dominic James)
'James Gordon Jr., '''also known as '''JJ, '''is the son of Commissioner James Gordon Sr. and Barbara Eileen Gordon, as well as the elder brother of Barbra Gordon. Unknown to his family, he is a young sociopath and budding serial killer who is trying keep his urges a secret. '''Biography ' James was born to his parents shortly before their big move to Gotham City, originally born in Chicago. His father had quickly attracted the wrath of mobster, Carmine Falcone who sends hitman Johnny Viti to kidnap the infantile JJ. Johnny Viti throws James Jr. off a bridge, but Batman leaps after the child and saves him. Although following the abduction and rescue, JJ grew up somewhat disturbed, with the abduction implied to be the cause behind his budding sociopathy. Growing up in Gotham, JJ had witnessed a few big changes in his life at a young age. The birth of his sister (Barbara), his parents' divorce, etc. During a custody battle, it was decided that he would live with his mother during the weekdays and visit his father and sister during the weekend. Although he and Barbra remained close during their hours attending Gotham Junior High. At an early age, JJ began displaying psychopathic behavior; as a child he would secretly kill small animals as a hobby. He is also the source behind the disappearance of his multiple schoolmates, primarily the ones that taunt him and Barbra. He has become an urban fear around Gotham, although his crimes being turned over as cold cases, with merely his father and Batman that are still concerned and hunting his trail. During their elementary school years, JJ acquired the playground girlfriend of his sister's friend, Bess Keller. Though he is not truly fond of her and occasionally thinks of her as a future victim, he merely tolerates and accepts her due to Barbra's insistence on the matter. Whenever he isn't with occupied with his previous hobbies, he is trying to conjure a strategy to end their relationship. None to avail. In their formative years, JJ and Barbra would be close as they could be. And upon the cusp of Barbra's rising career as Batgirl, only JJ was the one to notice the connection right away. He narrates his disapproval of such, yet doesn't act against it for it would be the only way to conceal his secret. And it is implied that he has also noticed the connection between Bruce Wayne and Batman as well. Eventually JJ's sociopathic behavior and actions would grow too much to keep concealed, for his father's further investigation led him to the grave of small animals. Discovering the proof of their son's disturbed mind, both his parents acted on getting their son help. JJ would be sentenced to a mental hospital outside of Gotham, his father not wanting him surrounded by the likes of Arkham. It would be a few years until JJ and Barbra would see each other, with Barbra under the impression that JJ and their mother merely moved back to Chicago. JJ would attempt to contact his family via letters, only for the letters to withheld by his father. 'Personality ' JJ is a young child suffering from some kind of mental disturbance, as evident throughout his portrayal. Although it is undisclosed as to what exactly disturbs him. On the surface, he puts on the façade of a typical innocent child with a smile on his face. But underneath is a soul riddled with murderous impulses, easily angered by anyone. Typically, he is not easily forgiving and holds grudges, as seen of his victims, being classmates that have angered him. He seems to balance between his façade and his true self, his emotional responses being well rehearsed. He views empathy as a weakness, seeing it as the variable he manipulates and lures his victims to their death. Claiming that their empathy is the reason they're in their situation. This belief extends to even his family, seeing his father and sister to be "doomed" by their heroic exploits. Thus he believes that he is superior to them for not having empathic emotions. He is quite intuitive, seemingly having inherited his father's knack for police work and investigation. As seen with his ability to pick up on clues displayed in the crime that his father is currently investigating or noticing the connection between Barbra and the Batgirl. Though he passes this off as his mind not being "cluttered with emotional trash", allowing him to notice the obvious. As far as his family is concerned, his sister Barbra is the only one that he feels the slightest of a emotion for. He views his mother and father as weak and emotional wrecks, merely seeing them as caretakers. He also shows distain towards Sarah Essen for her interest in his father. He sees Barbra as the only that understands something is wrong with him, and tries to console him rather than distance from him. Thus he does care for her in a sense, his murderous rage extending to protect her from bullies as well. And he tolerates his faux relationship with Bess Keller merely due to Barbra's insistence. As a serial killer, he seems to have a penchant for trophies. His primary trophy being the house key that he collects from his classmates turned victims. Said keys are then placed in a lunch-box of his, hidden in his mother's apartment outside of Gotham. It is later revealed that also within that lunch-box is a newspaper article regarding the death of Johnny Vitti, the hitman that abducted him as a baby. Next to the house keys, he had an insistence of his parent getting a carton of milk as part of groceries. This is because he enjoys seeing the "Missing Child" signs posted on the back of the carton. 'Trivia ' * His live action actor, Dominic James is well known for being one of the young actors for Young Dexter Morgan on ''Dexter. ''Who ironically, is a partial inspiration for this variation of the character. * Few episodes include mention of JJ's need for glasses, similar to his comic counterpart. Though he does not wear them to avoid taunts. * According to his mother, JJ hasn't cried as a baby since his past abduction. * It is indicated that his father is unaware of his true implications with the missing children, and merely found the animal grave. * Similar to her comic counterpart, Bess Keller had initially picked on JJ. Though this revealed to be cause of her crush on him, and Barbra intervened as match-maker. * According to his report card, JJ has an A++ in Chemistry. This may be a reference to his plot as an adult in the comics involving the alteration of chemicals. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Anti-Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Psychos Category:Male Category:Fanon